


If You'll Let Me

by FitzgeraldWappingers



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Dark Room Spoilers, F/F, episode 4: dark room spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-05
Updated: 2015-08-05
Packaged: 2018-04-13 04:49:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4508400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FitzgeraldWappingers/pseuds/FitzgeraldWappingers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After returning from the alternate timeline, Max decides to do a little experiment with Chloe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	If You'll Let Me

**Author's Note:**

> My good friend Yin (satsukisboot.tumblr.com) was telling me about an idea they had after reading a certain fanfic here. 
> 
> The fanfic in question: 'i think i made you up inside my head' by majorrager (http://archiveofourown.org/works/4456538?view_adult=true)
> 
> The 'prompt', verbatim:
> 
> the scene i want is like  
> after max comes back  
> and she's in normal timeline w blue punk chloe  
> idk just -insert reason why they're actually together during ep4 because i am lazy and dont feel like writing that part-  
> but they go to do the kissy  
> and chloe attempts to assume dominant position on max  
> and max is like 'no wait let me try something'  
> and sits on chloe  
> and chloe puts hands out like wait max but i want to do the kiss on u  
> and max is like w8 just let me do this for 1 second  
> and she go to KISS THA NECK AND CHLOE LIKE /HUFFS  
> THIS IS A COMPLETELY SELF-INDULGENT IDEA  
> AND I WANT IT IMMEDIATELY
> 
> Hope Yin (and everyone else) enjoys it.

Max stared down at Chloe, trying not to grin at the sight of her frustratingly attractive best friend's flushed cheeks and cute pout. Chloe had given her a weird look when she asked her to do Max a favor and it was completely understandable; they had to focus on finding Rachel. But they were no closer to finding her and after what she had just experienced, Max needed this; a distraction. She needed this bright spot after the heart wrenching shit she had just went through in that other universe; sentencing two people she loved dearly essentially to their deaths.

 

Max could feel the tears coming up and if she let them fall now, she would lose her chance. Slapping her own cheeks to psych herself up, she took a deep breath and exhale before leaning down towards Chloe, whispering at her to 'hold still'. Chloe was clearly curious about where Max was going with this but if went where Max was hoping, Chloe would figure it out soon enough.

 

She was close enough to Chloe to smell her; she smelled like a weird mix of weed, cigarette smoke, waffles and the lingering aroma of Axe. It didn't smell good per say, but it was this Chloe's specific smell and that alone was better than the other Chloe's much nicer smell of lotion and detergent. Max took a slight whiff and when the girl under her stiffened, she knew she had been caught. But Max was in too deep. Now or never. She nestled her face against Chloe's neck, smiling at the warmth of the body underneath her.

 

"Put your hands on me."

 

Chloe hesitated, unsure of where this was coming from. Max had been so focused on figuring out this mystery and finding Rachel. She zones out and suddenly she wants to make out? What even the fuck? Chloe wanted desperately to make some stupid crack about their kiss yesterday and Max presuming shit but with how weirdly intimate this had gotten, Chloe wisely kept her mouth shut. Her hands gently landed on Max's hips and a smile emerged on her face. Even if she wanted to make jokes about their kiss, since it happened, Chloe's mind had been wandering, hoping something just like this would happen. Now it was and she was acting like a nervous virgin who hadn't seen boob before. In her daydreams she was on top and there was a lot more kissing and groping though.

 

"Could you...like...move your hands around?" Chloe could more feel the words against her skin then hear Max say them at this point and she obliged her, thin pale hands slipping under Max's shirt and gliding across the younger girl's stomach. It wasn't anything special; Max didn't have abs nor was she super skinny. It just felt like a tummy. A little squish here and there, nothing out of the ordinary. Max's breath hitching at her touch was noticed though, and Chloe had to smirk smugly about it.

 

Fingers slid along Max's ribcage, brushing against the bottom of her most likely plain bra. Chloe had been here before, with Rachel. The other girl always wanted to experiment, see where her preferences lay. Chloe jumped at the chance to touch Rachel in such a way and cherished those moments. Now, here with Max, with her stomach in knots and her face on fire, experiences with Rachel couldn't be further from her mind. There was only Max.

 

Max starts leaving a trail of kisses along Chloe's neck. Soft, quick pecks that each seem to elicit a small noise from Chloe, and every time it grows louder. From quiet hums that become breathless sighs, Max watches as Chloe slowly exposes more and more of her neck to give her more smooching access. Max makes her way to the shell of Chloe's ear, which she bites lightly to test the waters. Chloe's breath hitched and Max can't help but smile at the effect she had on her best friend.

 

They have the same weaknesses…

 

With a small chuckle, Max slid off of Chloe and the bed, standing up to straighten out her clothing nonchalantly. Chloe shot up and glared at her best friend, who gave her an impish smile in response. Hopping out of bed herself, Chloe stomped up to Max with purpose. “So what the fuck was that? You think that you got a kiss on me yesterday that you can do that to me today?” Max did a good job of not laughing in Chloe’s face despite wanting to. Way to try and deflect from what you’re really upset about.

  


“I just wanted to see if you’d let me.”

  


**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to Yin for the prompt, majorrager for that wonderful fanfic and you folks who read all that.
> 
> Please feel free to comment and review.


End file.
